List of Alter-Egos
The following is a list of alter-egos seen in the show. Average Joe Average Joe is the superhero / average guy alter-ego of Ed seen in "Robbin' Ed". When Ed is Average Joe, Ed is, as he puts it, just like everyone else. He has everyday needs and wants, like an average man. Despite this, he is still abused by Eddy. He is also used in the Thingamajig scam. Later, as Professor Scam prepared to use Ed's tub of gravy to torture Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, Average Joe takes up arms to save his beloved tub of gravy. Whether or not Average Joe is an ally of Captain Melonhead is still unknown, but he is not above helping the hero stop Professor Scam when it benefits him. Bobby Blabby Bobby Blabby was Eddy's pen name and secret identity in "Truth or Ed", when Edd inspired him to join the school newspaper. When Eddy sees the school paper, he realizes how boring it is and decides to write lies about everyone in order to make himself a profit. He later gets caught by everyone and is severely punished after revealing that HE is Bobby Blabby. Ed could never get Bobby Blabby's name right, calling him "Bobbel Blabbel", "Baby Booha", and "Bibby Boo-boo". Eddy had to correct him each time, and that became his undoing. Articles *"Mini mutants" colonizing Ed's head and mining bubble gum from his skull. *Sarah part of a "secret chimp foghorn race". *Atlantis is found in Jonny's nostril. *Rolf planning to bulldoze Kevin's House for a home for his grandmother. *Nazz kicked off cheerleading squad for refusing to shave her legs. *Kevin owning the world's largest collection of spandex bike shorts and hiding it under his mattress. *Jimmy was knocked two Thursday's from now by the girl's curdling club. *A "Fork Boy" created in cooking class (unreleased). Featured in *"Bobby Blabby" is a fake. *"Bobby Blabby" sent to the knitting club as the only member as punishment for gossiping scandals. Quotes before getting caught *'Edd': "Who indeed is Bobby Blabby?" attempts to sneak off with the money in Ed's hat "Eddy? Care to explain?" Eddy: nervous "What? Uhh... Couldn't tell ya. Sounds like a jerk-" coins fall out of the hat Ed: "You dropped your loot there, Bibby Boo-boo." Eddy: "IT'S 'BOBBY BLABBY'! GET IT RIGHT!" puts his hands against his mouth, realizing he has said the wrong thing "Oops…" Buzzy Double Bee Buzzy Double Bee was Edd's alter ego from "I Am Curious Ed". He set up a large beehive in the cul-de-sac where he took Sarah and Jimmy to teach them the answer to where babies come from. He goes as far as explaining how bees have babies but before he could go forward, he was interrupted by Ed and Eddy, who wanted to explain their own ideas on the matter. This was the only appearance of Buzzy Double Bee. Captain Melonhead Ed the Great Ed the Great is the cool version of Ed in "Over Your Ed". He only made one appearance in the entire series. Appearance Ed the great looks the same as Ed but has ginger hair, a white turtleneck, a pink jacket/coat with a blue collar and pockets, blue jeans, a belt and black and white shoes. Ed the Great's "Cool" Phrases Here are some of Ed's "cool" phrases from this episode: *"I'm hip, baby." *"Swiggity swag. What's in the bag?" *"Just me, myself, and I, or I don't fly." *"Sounds like a plan, little man." *"Peek-a-baloo, I see all, too." *"Don't smell it. Just gel it." *"5'9", give or take." *"Waggity-doo." *"I'm too hot to use in a pot." *"Slick me back, because I'm happening." *"Yabba dabba crackers." *"Yabba dabba." Trivia *Because of Ed's "5'9", give or take comment, Ed might be 5'9" tall. *Ed the Great has ginger hair which means Ed's natural hair color might be ginger, but he never lets it grow long enough to be noticeable. The Claw The Claw was Ed's codename when he was spying on Kevin with Edd and Eddy in "In Like Ed". He called himself "The Claw" because he was holding the top of a clothes hanger in his hand under his sleeve, making him look like he had a claw for a hand. When using this codename, Ed would usually refer to himself in third person. Quotes *'Ed': Eddy flying the [[Jet Pack|jet pack]] "I am The Claw and The Claw wishes to fly too!" Eddy off the pack and it flies off aimlessly ---- *'Eddy': "Zoom in, zoom in." Kevin on a hidden camera "Where'd you hide the camera?" Ed: "Only The Claw knows!" Kevin: the camera is in plain sight and has a twig taped to it "Huh?" he's being watched by the Eds "Dorks!" camera ---- *'Ed': "The Claw is needed!" ---- *'Sarah': angry "ED!" Ed: Sarah "Do not taunt The Claw!" Trivia *The nature of this alter-ego makes Ed vaguely similar to the James Bond henchman: Tee Hee Johnson. Eddy the Christmas Angel Eddy the Christmas Angel is one of Eddy's many alter-egos, this one being a trick he pulled to snag Jimmy's presents in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. After Ed and Edd try to convince Eddy about the true meaning of Christmas, Eddy steals Edd's angel wings. He goes to Jimmy's House and is treated to some of Jimmy's homemade cooking. So while Jimmy goes to the bathroom, Eddy eats the Christmas village that Jimmy built completely of candy and gingerbread. He dials up Sarah to give him a good kick in the pants and is escorted out the door. Quotes *'Eddy': Jimmy in "Hey Jimmy, check out the wings." Jimmy: awed "Are you a Christmas angel?" Eddy: "How'd you guess? Every year, Eddy the Christmas angel shares with someone else the spirit of gift giving and this happens to be your year!" rubbing his hands together "What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine, get it?" ---- *'Jimmy': "MY CHRISTMAS VILLAGE! Destroyed, devoured, and digested!" Eddy: "I gotta tell ya, these cookies are to die for." Jimmy: "You!" Eddy-Dini Eddy-Dini is another of Eddy's alter ego's. His only appearance is in the episode "Look Into My Eds". Costume He has a black cape with red on the inside. He also wears a purple turban (which was probably created by Edd or Eddy) on which the hypnotizing wheel is mounted. Eddy hypnotizes various kids from the neighborhood. Ed wears the turban to hypnotize Rolf into being various monsters, and the Kanker Sisters stole the turban and used it to hypnotize the Eds, turning them into dogs. Eddy tried to hypnotize Lee while he still had control, but because her hair covers her eyes he was unsuccessful. Quotes *'Eddy': "Behold, the great Eddy-Dini!" Hypnotizing Attempts *'Sarah': a frog who eats bugs *'Jimmy': a muscle man *'Kevin': a chimp or monkey to get money from The Kids (what Eddy wants him to be) *'Rolf': various monsters (this was done by Ed) *'Plank': a mindless zombie (first attempt was on Jonny but failed) *'Everyone (except Nazz and the Kanker Sisters, all at the same time)': mindless slaves *'The Eds': dogs (this was done by the Kanker Sisters) Edzilla Edzilla (a parody of the much more powerful & destructive Godzilla and the Xenomorphs from the Alien franchise) is the monster Ed thought he turned into in "The Day the Ed Stood Still". Although with just one appearance, he completely destroyed the playground when attacking Jimmy and destroyed the Ed's tree house when attacking Rolf, Nazz, Edd, and Eddy. His rampage started when Edd thought it would bring more customers for Eddy's scams if Ed dressed up as a monster. When the costume was complete he believed he was a real, actual monster and attacked Eddy then went to the playground and attacked Jimmy. When the remaining Eds went to help Jimmy, all they saw was the ruins of Ed's attack. Eddy enjoys the attacks and tries to stop Edd from ruining the "fun". Ed attacked Jonny when the group of kids, except Sarah, were searching for the missing Jimmy. Kevin was taken when the kids encountered Edzilla for the first time and tried to hide. When the kids met back up with Edd and Eddy, Ed comes again and Edd informs the kids to hide in the tree house. Rolf suddenly went crazy and tried to sacrifice Nazz to the monster. Ed then knocked down the tree house and took Rolf and Nazz. His lair is similar to the Xenomorphs' nest in the Alien franchise, but with chewed up Chunky Puffs. Sarah unmasked Ed when he tried to attack Edd and Eddy. When the kids found out it was Ed all along, they wanted revenge. So the Eds left them stuck on the wall and hid under Eddy's bed. Here is the organized list of the "victims" in order: *Jimmy *Jonny *Plank *Kevin *Gertrude (One of Rolf's chickens) *Rolf *Nazz *Sarah (after she unmasks Ed and tries to save Jimmy, but ends up stuck in the Chunky Puffs) Edzilla also makes an appearance in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures as the player character in a bonus level, when you ravage through a city and then fight the boss - the Kankerator (a spoof of King Ghidorah, the famous evil three-headed dragon that serves as Godzilla's nemesis). Trivia *When dressed as Edzilla, Ed looks a whole lot larger than usual. *For some reason, while Ed is in the costume, he has a chin. Eddy points this out. *As Edzilla, Ed's eyesight had a red tint, and he was also capable of using the tail and extra limbs of his costume simultaneously with and without his own two arms. *If you look closely at the swingset after Ed's rampage in the Playground, it is in the shape of a chicken. *As Edzilla, Ed still retains a love of Chunky Puffs and chickens. * Edzilla's head resembles the Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. *Edzilla's name isn't heard in "The Day the Ed Stood Still", but is called Edzilla in The Mis-Edventures. *While Edzilla is slamming the tree with his head, he stops and you can faintly hear him say "ouch" in a normal voice before switching back to his monster voice. Erupting Eds The Erupting Eds are the wrestling alter egos of the Eds that appeared in the episode "Tag Yer Ed". Their wrestling record is 1 loss (as a team), 1 win (separately), and 1 win (as a team) in the Clash of the Idiots game. They haven't been seen anywhere else in the series. Teammates *Eddy Outfit: Shirt wrapped around head *Edd (The Masked Mumbler) Outfit: Plunger and red outfit *Ed Outfit: Boot on head and minus green jacket (note: never fights the Kankers, though is shown to be able to lift all three) Known Wrestling Moves *'Ed': Burrhead Bump *'Edd (Masked Mumbler)': Belly flop, Snake coil, Trash can (defensive) *'Eddy': unknown Matches *'Erupting Eds' vs. The Kankers Outcome: Kankers win. *'Erupting Eds vs. The Kankers (see the Clash of Idiots game on Cartoon Network's minisite for Ed, Edd, n Eddy)' Outcome: Erupting Eds win. The Gourd Kankerator The Kankerator is a monster version of the Kanker Sisters. Ed (in monster form) as Edzilla faces it in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures as a boss character. The Kankerator has three heads which are May, Marie and Lee's like King Ghidorah, Godzilla's nemesis. Trivia * As the Kankerator, the girls' hair colors are different. For example, Marie's head has green hair, May's head has red hair, & Lee's head has purple hair. * She is a parody of the Godzilla character King Ghidorah. Hence the fact that she has three heads. * They can only be seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. King Tuckyershirtin King Tuckyershirtin is a fictional Egyptian king created by Ed or Eddy for the Pyramid scam. Character King Tuckyershirtin is actually Ed in a mummy costume. He had a huge pyramid in the desert, the pyramid as eyes of Ed and inside there are hieroglyphs which includes an alien servant and rotten cheese, buttered toast, a servant feeding King Tuckyershirtin a Pudding skin and much more. And the pyramid also includes a burial chamber and King Tuckyershirtin has the ability to come to life. In the scam, his sarcophagus is hidden deep within a massive Sphinx. His only appearance was in "Postcards from the Ed". Trivia *Ed's mummy name, King Tuckyershirtin, is a spoof of the name of the actual Egyptian boy pharaoh King Tutankhamen. *Ed's mummy name, King Tuckyershirtin, also sounds like, "Tuck your shirt in" Edd seemed to notice and giggled, meaning that he likely did not come up with the name. *He must have a lunch break, because he was eating when he was supposed to be in the box. King Tuckyershirtin's Sphinx The only way of accessing Tuckyershirtin's sarcophagus was through a large Sphinx made up of cardboard boxes. The Sphinx was decorated to look like Ed; it had his eyes, his nose and even his smiling mouth. It is quite extensive, as there are many passageways. The Sphinx also had some way of sunlight entering the "Great Chamber of the Sarcophagus". It was destroyed early on in the episode "Postcards from the Ed" when Ed was clinging to Eddy's leg and being dragged along the ground. Dust flew up from the ground that caused Ed to let out a huge sneeze and blow the Sphinx (along with Edd) away and destroy it. One of the boxes with an eye on it is seen later in the episode, stuck on Edd's head. Lothar Lothar was Ed's Halloween costume in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. He was a Viking that slays monsters. He had a football cut in half with horns glued to it, a fake red beard, a potato sack and a spatula. He used the spatula like a sword, but also attacked with sign posts, meat steaks, cement mixers, rebounded eggs, and wooden sticks. Ed had watched many monster movies and his imagination went overactive. He hallucinated that the kids were monsters and "defeated" them. Hallucinations were revealed when his eyes would get turned into static and he would see the people in bad color and lighting. Because of Ed's attacks on the kids, the kids got angry and beat up Edd and Eddy. Despite Ed attacking the kids, he is spared from their beatings. Ed may have imagined Eddy and Edd as his sidekicks. Trivia *This is also one of the few times where Ed actually hits Kevin. *Ed saw most of the kids as their Halloween costumes (or things they weren't even dressed up as) yet he never saw Eddy as "Zombie Elvis" or Edd as "The Bubonic Plague". *Ed can switch between Lothar and Ed at random. *Jonny and The Kanker Sisters are the only kids Ed did not "defeat". *This is also one of the few moments Ed attacks Sarah. *Lothar is briefly seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed is zapped with electric gum. *Lothar is one of Ed's most powerful & destructive alter-egos, next to Edzilla. Monsters met/Defeated Defeated *Jimmy (Alien) *Sarah (Vampiress) *Nazz (Medusa/Gorgon) *Kevin (Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow [though Ed claims he is from Cerosis of the Liverpool, likely a parody of Sleepy Hollow that is part of Ed's collection of movies) *Plank (Frankenplank's monster pun on Frankenstein's monster) *Rolf (Troll he bears more of a resemblance to a Cyclops) Not Defeated *Jonny (Spider Creature, Lothar showed respect towards it, describing it as a "horrific but sadly misunderstood monster") *The Kanker Sisters (Witches, Ed just ran away in fear) *Wilfred (Devil Pig/Demon Pig/Monster Pig) The Masked Mumbler The Masked Mumbler is Edd's masked wrestler alias which appeared in the episode "Tag Yer Ed", when Ed and Eddy tried to strengthen Edd up with wrestling. It is the only appearance the character made on the show, but his "dressing room" (a portable toilet), can be seen again in the episode "It Came From Outer Ed" when Eddy was changing to fit into Ed's scam. The Masked Mumbler wears toilet paper rolls on the knees and elbows. He is also the playable character in Clash of the Idiots. The Masked Mumbler wears a plunger with eye sockets, a red tank-top with matching red underwear, and a white belt. He only won against Plank because Eddy cheated. His wrestling record is 1 win and 1 loss (also counting his matches as part of the Erupting Eds). His mask is an obtainable/purchasable item in FusionFall. Matches *'The Masked Mumbler' vs. Plank: Win *'The Masked Mumbler and the Erupting Eds' vs. The Kanker Sisters: Lose Mr. Calculator Pants Mr. Calculator Pants was an alter-ego character that was only seen in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It". He was Edd's alter ego who wore a rectangular box-made costume with buttons drawn from colored pencils and the sign on the monitor says 1 + 1 = FUN. He was also involved with the infantile education scam with Ed and Eddy, but failed and was never seen again in the series. Trivia *When Mr. Calculator Pants makes a step, it makes a noise similar to a typewriter being used. Mr. Railroad Rump Mr. Rail Road Rump is Ed's alter ego, who wears a railroad engineer's hat, a wrap on his neck, and carries a toy locomotive. He appeared in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It" as a part of "The Panda Eddy Show" scam - the "Elephant choo-choo" conductor. He was pulling a wagon loaded with balloon puppies. He lets everyone spectating call him "Rumpy". Mucky Boys The Mucky Boys are a fake group of maniacs that Eddy made up in the episode "Eds-Aggerate". Fake Up Originally Eddy's plan to escape a severe pounding by Kevin, Eddy makes up a fake story about the Mucky Boys breaking his second story window by throwing an armchair into it. Origins and the Incident According to Eddy, the Mucky Boys were dropped off by a tornado during a storm. They then found the cave they would call their home. Being raised by field mice, they grew up eating nothing but food scraps. They made weaponry and over time, learned more stuff. During the same day of the "Ed Land" scam, they threw Eddy's chair through Kevin's window, thus destroying it. Mucky Boy Hunt After Eddy successfully fools Kevin, he rounds up the other kids to hunt the Mucky Boys and pay with retribution. Against Double D's wishes, Eddy continues to tamper the lie to the point of actually revealing the Mucky Boys. The kids' expedition finds the cave tunnels of the Mucky Boys, with several caveman-themed equipment and decor, but Sarah and Jimmy discover the cave paintings are still fresh. Sarah's suspicions rise over time and Double D is worried she will discover the secret. The Appearance The Eds cover themselves with mud and attempt to pull off raid on the kids, were they exit the cave the three pop out and scare them. Sarah looking at Ed covered in mud immediately finds out and after tricking him she hoses them off to reveal the truth of the Mucky Boys. Blocked Up Ending Kevin after finding the truth out is infuriated and punishes the Eds by cementing them in a block of cement which stables up. The kids begin laughing at them the way they are stuck. Jonny comes along with a cake, secretly telling them there's a hammer inside to free themselves. As Jonny leaves Ed munches on the cake with the hammer stuck on the side of his face. Eddy points it out to him, but Ed thinks he is saying there is a tarantula on his face which scares him and he screams for Eddy to get rid of it (he can't because their hands are cemented away on a different part of square so they cannot move their arms). Trivia *Many people incorrectly call the Mucky Boys the "Monkey Boys". *Eddy smashed Ed's feet, causing them to swell to huge sizes to make "Mucky Tracks". But when the Eds disguise as the Mucky Boys, they didn't bother making their feet huge. Luckily, no one noticed. *What the Mucky Boys sound like: **Eddy makes random noises with a wrench in his hand. **Edd doesn't know how to get angry. **Ed makes monster noises with antlers on his head. New Kids The new kids were a group of alter-egos created and portrayed by Eddy in the episode "Pick an Ed". In order to find out who wrote "Eddy is a no-neck chump" over the school drinking fountain, Eddy goes undercover as a "new kid" to figure it out. First, Eddy was "Carl", a new kid who everyone liked. Eddy wanted to be Carl until he found out the graffiti was changed to read "Carl is a no-neck chump". From there, Eddy became "Hugo", and eventually a girl, "Suzette". The kids eventually discovered Eddy's ruse. It is then revealed at the end of the episode that it was Edd wrote the latter two insults. Panda Eddy Panda Eddy is an alter-ego character who only appeared in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It". Panda Eddy is Eddy's alter-ego, who appears to wear a panda hat, a black-colored vest, usual clothes and Panda Eddy slippers. His role was to teach the little kids (the neighborhood kids), but the infantile education scam was a failure, resulting in the removal of the Panda Eddy alter-ego. Professor Scam Professor Scam is the super villain alter-ego of Eddy, seen in the episode "Robbin' Ed". His normal person persona is Eddy, who is a scammer. His mortal enemy is Captain Melonhead. When Professor Scam had battled with Captain Melonhead, Professor Scam started by attempting to make an escape in his "bad to the bone, meaner than a junk-yard dog", Professor Scam Flyer. However, he gloated too long and it floated away. He then ran, as Captain Melonhead followed. Professor Scam expected this. He then pulled one of the melons off, only to see another on Captain Melonhead, and followed up by using his Ray of Riches attack, only to be blocked by the force peel of melon. Captain Melonhead then threw an acorn into Professor Scam's mouth, causing a tree to grow inside him. This led to Professor Scam being shot into the air. Captain Melonhead then headbutts Professor Scam, before he lands, hitting him into a fence. Professor Scam then notices a dripping hose that he proceeded in front of Splinter, in an attempt to intimidate Captain Melonhead, which worked and led to Captain Mellonhead's surrender. Professor Scam then held him over Ed's tub of gravy (much to Ed's dismay), he began to lower Captain Melonhead into the gravy, only to have Ed turn on Professor Scam and free Captain Melonhead by using the Thingamajig. Captain Melonhead then quickly attacks Professor Scam. Professor Scam then gives up, swearing revenge. He then returned to the "Scam Fortress" with his henchmen, The Cents, also known as Ed and Edd. Professor Scam's clothes are eccentric, consisting of a purple collared cape, a white A shirt with a dollar sign sewn on to it, a yellow-green monocle, a red mask (possibly just a tube sock), and his underwear on the outside of the costume. Professor Scam also has a long staff with a dollar sign at the end, its purpose is unknown. He has not been seen since "Robbin Ed" Powers Genius Intellect Professor Scam is something of an inventor, having created the "Professor Scam-Flyer". However, it is possible this could have been made by Edd. Ray of Riches The Ray of Riches is a special power which Eddy uses in the episode "Robbin' Ed", when he becomes the super villain known as Professor Scam. Eddy is able to fire neon rays of energy in the shapes of dollar signs from his monocle as a weapon. It appears to require a certain amount of concentration, but the dollar signs can be shot in rapid succession for a seemingly unlimited amount of time. Its seen to get stronger as Professor Scam gets closer to a target. It is quite powerful as Captain Melonhead had to resort to using his Acorn Grenade to stop Professor Scam from using the technique. The Ray of Riches can be blocked by Captain Melonhead's melon helmet. Space Outlaws The Space Outlaws (also referred to as the "Mighty" Space Outlaws) are the Eds space hero alter-egos seen in the Season 1 episode "Dawn of the Eds". They also appear in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Origins The Eds become the Space Outlaws when they are on their way to get tickets to Robot Rebel Ranch and the bike they were riding in crashes into the junkyard. They start to use The Retro Van as Central Command and start to play around. It is later clear that the Eds (or at least just Ed) were not merely pretending anymore, as they thought that they were real Space Outlaws. They then fight off robots with lasers and grenades, however, it is shown that they are merely throwing cans at Sarah and Jimmy, who tell them that Ed needs to go to dinner. Ed, who is still in his own world, thinks that he was the only survivor of the battle, before Edd and Eddy drag him back to the Cul-de-Sac. They have only appeared in the TV series once. Armor *'Helmets '- Ed: blender cup, Edd: skillet, Eddy: pasta pan/glass lid. *'Torso '- Ed: Wheel rim, Edd: trash can lid/cheese grater, Eddy: Taillights/Fuzzy wings. *'Weapons' - Ed: Sub-Atomic Blaster, Edd: Quasi-Neural Laser (a red lightsaber in the game), Eddy: Vaporizing Turbo Grenades, and pair of some large fuzzy dice (a yellow plasma flail in the game). Return The Space Outlaws costumes reappear in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in the bonus level Rebel Robot Ranch and also as unlockable costumes. In Rebel Robot Ranch, Ed still uses his head and can pick up objects. Edd, for some reason, has Ed's Sub-Atomic Blaster, not his Quasi-Neural Laser, and gains a red lightsaber (in the normal game, it is a ruler). Eddy has a yellow energy-based flail and a futuristic version of the El-Mongo stink bomb (or rather, Vaporizing-Turbo Grenades), that seem to work on robots. There are 4 different enemies in this level. The first two, being the two robots in "Dawn of the Eds", that they see Sarah and Jimmy (a robot bounty hunter and a dog robot) as although when Sarah arrives at the end they know its her. Also there is a green laser turret that can spin around and can be destroyed by conventional means, or disabled by destroying a generator. The enemy is the final boss, a giant red turret robot with a cowboy hat. In the ledges surrounding the boss there are turrets that shoot at the Eds, or can be manipulated by Edd to fire at the giant robot. The plot of the level in the Mis-Edventures is similar to the "Dawn of the Eds" episode. The level begins with a cut-scene where the 3 space outlaws (Ed, Edd and Eddy) sight a rocket ship in the distance that will surely take them home. However, Ed rushes in alone, and gets kidnapped by the robots with lasers, and Eddy ends the cutscene claiming that the robots have taken Ed. The level begins with only Edd and Eddy. After fighting through several robot blockades, they find Ed floating in a tractor beam. After freeing Ed, who claims he was having fun, they continue their quest to find the rocket ship. After fighting through yet more robots, they come across an enormous red robot turret in some sort of cowboy costume. Ed initially suggests he sacrifices himself to save the others, saying "Just think of me every time you eat pudding skin". However, Edd claims that won't be necessary, as surrounding the giant robot are turrets, each with easily accessible control panels which can be manipulated to turn them against the robot boss. After defeating the Robot, the Eds are almost about to enter the ship when Sarah comes to tell them that it's time to go home for dinner and they all walk off disconsolately. Unlike in "Dawn of the Eds" where Eddy and Edd walk off claiming "Dinner sounds good". Eddy says "Killjoy!" This is the final level of the bonus levels. None of the special moves can be used until Ed is found. Edd uses Ed's Sub-Atomic Blaster instead of his Quasi-Neural Laser he used in Dawn of the Eds. In place of his water balloon slingshot, which only stuns enemies, this one is able to damage robots. There is an Easter Egg (unlocked by chasing a chicken) where the costumes worn in this level can be worn in other levels. Splinter the Wonderwood Snuggle-me-Ed Snuggle-me-Ed is a scam that Eddy came up with in "High Heeled Ed", to attract Jimmy, Nazz and Sarah while Kevin, Rolf and Jonny went go-carting. Edd said that through his observation of girls (and Jimmy) he discovered that they like: softness, cleanliness, and freshness. Eddy then put all three together and came up with the Snuggle-Me-Ed where they will charge the girls and Jimmy for hugging Ed, coated in what Nazz recognized as dryer lint. The girls and Jimmy didn't like it so they left. When Ed knocks down a fence and Sarah looses her earring in the process it gives Eddy the idea for his jewelry scam. Trivia *Snuggle-Me-Ed is coated with dryer lint. The Cents The Cents are Professor Scam's unwilling henchmen. They first appeared in "Robbin' Ed" when Captain Melonhead is tied up and is about to be lowered into Ed's tub of gravy. Ed was deeply worried about his gravy, so he became Average Joe and shot a chattering teeth from the Thingamajig right at Melonhead's rope. So, Melonhead was free and finally defeated Professor Scam. Professor Scam swore he would return and The Cents and he ran off to the "Scam Fortress". After that, they were never seen again. Edd and Ed are the real identities of The Cents. Timber the Dark Shard Walter Sobchak Walter Sobchak is the alias assumed by Edd while looking for Eddy's Brother's treasure in "O-Ed Eleven". When the Kanker Sisters saw the Eds "drilling to fix the pipe". Lee asked Walter to see his ID, so Walter on his behind quickly made up one and drew a picture of himself on it. It had a stick figure drawing of Walter and read out, "Walter Sobchak Construction Worker". Lee claimed it was good enough for her. When Ed lifted the Kankers' trailer and immediately dropped it, Marie complained at Lee to yell at the workers to do something about it. Lee screamed out, "Hey Walter!" but couldn't find him. The name is a reference to a character in The Big Lebowski. Gallery File:Joe.jpg|Average Joe with the Thing-a-majig. File:Bobby blabby.jpg|Bobby Blabby 227013 400 300.jpeg|Buzzy Double Bee Image:Captain_Melon_Head.JPG|Captain Melonhead File:Ed_(Cool)2.jpg|Ed The Great File:The_Claw.jpg|The Claw Image:Eddy_The_Christmas_Angel.jpg|Eddy the Christmas Angel Image:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy - 111 - Look into my eds 022 0001.jpg|The Great Eddy Dini Image:Edzilla.JPG|Edzilla Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h40m07s141.png|The Erupting Eds File:Kankerator.png|The Kankerator… better or worse than who it's based on? Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-11h16m53s244.png|King Tuckyershirtin Image:Dented_stopsign.jpg|Lothar about to hit Jimmy File:The_Masked_Mumbler.jpg|The Masked Mumbler File:Edd_Calculator.jpg|Mr. Calculator Pants File:Just call me Rumpy.png|Mr. Railroad Rump aka Rumpy File:123.Eds-Aggerate.mkv_000552067.jpg|The "Mucky Boys". File:Jimmyinfootpint.png|Mucky Boy tracks File:Muckyboys-1_copy.jpg|Mucky Boys' cave paintings. File:P_Eddy.png|Panda Eddy Image:Professor_Scam.JPG|Professor Scam with Captain Melonhead's melon-mask File:Picture3.jpg|The Ray of Riches. File:Picture2.jpg|I feel like a poster… File:Eddy Hurt.jpg|"CURSE YOU, CAPTAIN MELONHEAD!" Flyer.jpg|The Professor Scam Flyer. File:Space outlaws.jpg|The Mighty Space Outlaws File:Space_outlaws2.jpg|The real space outlaws. Space Outlaws.jpg|The fake space outlaws. Image:Splinter.jpg|Splinter the Wonderwood Image:High_heeled_ed_022_0001.jpg|Snuggle-me-Ed File:Cents.jpg|The Cents File:Sobchak.jpg|Walter Sobchak at work File:Sobchak_ID.jpg|Sobchak's fake ID Category:Characters Category:Minor Category:Alter-Egos Category:Lists